Asa
by LuthCi
Summary: Seharusnya kau, kalian, sadari, tak pernah kuminta untuk ditakdirkan selalu menangis setiap hari. / terimakasih untuk izin dari blackpapillon.


Tiba-tiba saya kepingin publish fict SasuSaku. Jadinya ya gini deh. Hanya fiksi yang dibuat dalam setengah jam. Maaf untuk segala keabalan. -_-

Dan mungkin ini jatohnya kayak lanjutan dr fict Fourteen Days Of Blossoms-nya **blackpapillon **(I spell your name dengan benar ye neng), entah kenapa, tapi saya udah izin kok sama yang punya, jadi kalian gak perlu protes sama saya.

Makaci neng for your permission. Muach.

.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's, SasuSaku is mine /diinjek.

**Warning: **Alternate Time, niatnya angst tapi kayaknya gak nyampe ke angst, OOC maybe.

.

—_seharusnya kau, kalian, sadari, tak pernah kuminta untuk ditakdirkan selalu menangis setiap hari—_

.

* * *

><p><strong>Asa<strong>

Oleh **LuthRhythm**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Satu langkah kutapakkan di lantai dingin rumah sakit. Jangan tanya apa yang ada di sekelilingku, karena aku tak merasakan apa pun. Angin, suara, sentuhan, bebauan, ataupun hal-hal semacamnya, segalanya samar, bahkan cenderung tak terasakan. Yang kusadari hanya kini kuberjalan di lorong rumah sakit, kakiku melangkah tanpa kuperintah. Otakku terasa hening, mati rasa, dan memang rasanya aku ingin mati saja.

_Aku memang ingin ia kembali, tapi kembali dalam keadaan hidup, bukan begini._

Jangan tanya bagaimana perasaanku karena aku pun tak tahu. Aku bahkan tak tahu ini mimpi atau bukan, aku bahkan tak tahu lebih baik berhenti atau tetap berjalan. Badanku tetap melangkah, padahal kini aku merasa benar-benar buta arah.

_Tampar aku, injak aku, sakiti aku, tapi kumohon, jangan pergi._

Aku bisa terima bahwa manusia mencintai untuk disakiti, tetapi mengapa manusia hidup untuk mati?

Apa Kau tahu, Tuhan? Aku menyukainya, lalu mencintainya, tak ingin kehilangannya. Akan tetapi Kau membuatnya pergi dariku yang menangis tanpa henti, selanjutnya saat kupikir telah berhenti mengharapkannya, Kau mengambilnya dariku begitu saja. Seolah Kau menamparku telak, lalu teriak tepat di wajahku bahwa aku memang tak pernah—sedetik, sekejap, pun tak pernah—berhenti mencinta.

_Setahuku manusia hidup untuk tertawa, bukan menangis sepanjang hidupnya._

Kubuka pintu di hadapanku dengan perlahan, seolah tak ingin mengusik siapa pun yang ada di dalam. Seolah, seolah, ada seseorang di sana, karena memang itulah harapanku. Padahal, pada kenyataannya, tak ada nyawa di sana, jasad pun tak ada. Tentu saja, bukankah aku baru saja dari pemakamannya tadi?

_Ah_, sepertinya kesadaranku kembali walau hanya sedikit. Terbukti dengan terasanya air mata yang mengalir dari sudut mataku. Namun, entah mengapa masih tak kurasakan adanya isakan dari tubuhku, atau mungkin aku memang tidak mengisak.

_Mengapa tak pernah kau benar-benar kembali?_

Kududukkan diriku di kursi sebelah ranjang yang beberapa jam lalu kau tempati, lalu kusandarkan kepalaku pada ranjang tempatmu meregang nyawa. Betapa kuingin menenggelamkan wajahku sedalam-dalamnya.

_Ah_, sepertinya sprei ranjang ini telah diganti, lalu mengapa aroma tubuhmu masih tersisa di sini? Masih dapat kucium aroma tubuhmu di ruangan ini, begitu kental hingga dapat kurasakan kembali air mata menetes di pipi. Padahal seharusnya ruangan ini telah disemprotkan pewangi, agar pasien berikutnya dapat merasakan nyaman tidur di sini.

Namun, mengapa aromamu masih tertinggal? Apa mungkin aroma tubuhmu yang dapat kucium ini hanya halusinasiku belaka? Begitu kuat halusinasiku hingga ini dapat terasa begitu nyata.

Kupejamkan mata, merilekskan diri sekaligus mengumpulkan setiap jejakmu yang masih tersisa. Entah aroma, suara, maupun memori akan pandangan mata. Kucoba kumpulkan semuanya untuk dapat membayangkan sosokmu yang utuh, walau hanya sementara.

.

.

.

Sesosok pemuda yang hanya berbusanakan celana panjang putih melangkah di udara. Kulitnya yang biasanya pucat kini terlihat bagai transparan, rambutnya yang seharusnya hitam kebiruan kini terlihat begitu memudar. Sang pemuda masih melangkah, menembus jendela, lalu berhenti.

Ia berhenti tepat di samping seorang gadis yang terlihat begitu rapuh sedang terlelap. Kepala sang gadis yang bermahkotakan rambut berwarna merah jambu kini tergolek lunglai. Sang pemuda hanya diam, berdiri menatap sang gadis dengan pandangan yang tidak terartikan.

Perlahan tapi pasti, sang pemuda menggerakkan tangannya, menyentuh kening sang gadis dengan buku-buku jarinya, walau pada akhirnya, tak ada yang ia sentuh, karena segalanya tembus sentuhannya. Namun anehnya, ia dapat merasakan hawa dingin di buku-buku jarinya.

Aneh, padahal seharusnya sosok gadis itu selalu diisi kehangatan, bukan hawa dingin layaknya kini. Mungkinkah kehangatan sang gadis pergi mengikuti kepergiannya pagi tadi?

Sang gadis bergerak, tetap masih dalam keadaan terlelap. Kini dapat ia lihat dengan jelas jejak air mata sang gadis di pipi. Tangannya tergerak untuk menghapusnya, akan tetapi lagi-lagi gagal. Jemarinya hanya menembus permukaan kulit sang gadis, tanpa memberikan perubahan sama sekali.

Sang gadis bergerak, lagi, saat merasakan sesuatu pada pipi kirinya. Namun tetap saja, sang gadis belum kunjung bangun dari tidurnya.

Dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri, ia kembali meneteskan air mata, membuat tatapan sang pemuda mendalam.

"Sasuke-_kun_..." panggil sang gadis dalam tidurnya. Hati sang pemuda terasa nyeri seketika saat mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan begitu parau dan rapuh.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, sang pemuda membuka mulut, terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi kembali menutup mulutnya saat menyadari apa pun yang ia katakan tak akan ada guna.

Sang pemuda menutup matanya erat, memantapkan hati sejenak, lalu kembali membuka kelopak matanya, memperlihatkan sorot mata yang jauh lebih tertata.

Perlahan, sang pemuda melangkah keluar dari ruangan, menembus jendela, menjauh dari sang gadis yang tanpa sadar kembali meneteskan air mata.

Dalam hati, ia bersumpah tak akan menyianyiakan sang gadis pada kehidupan berikutnya, saat kakinya menapak di udara.

.

.

—_seharusnya kau, kalian, sadari, tak pernah kuminta untuk ditakdirkan selalu menangis setiap hari—_

.

_FIN_

Lagi-lagi, maaf untuk keabalan-_-

_Yak, anyone, review? _


End file.
